Going to the Falls
by Will-Cipher1227
Summary: Grunkle Ford and Stan are back from exploring for a while so Dipper and Mabel can come back and spend the summer there. Millie is an average girl from Wisconsin and has a bus to Gravity Falls to visit her Great Aunt. Her Mom and Step-Dad is only letting her have her phone on the trip. What mysteries and romances will she find in Gravity Falls?


DIPPERS POV

So Mabel and I are going to Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit our Grunkles. I am very excited to see Wendy again! I have missed her so much. Going to school and thinking about her... I'm going to be fourteen soon... she might be sixteen but.. I'm a teen. Last year she had a reason to not date me. This year she doesn't.

"Dipper?? Are you getting ready to see the GREATEST GRUNKLES EVER?!?" Mable walks in. I can tell that she is excited. Especially to see Candy and Grenda again. I'm sure they are going to have a sleepover right away. I'm not excited about that... ugh. Let's hope Grunkle Stan doesn't let them sleepover.

Then my mom and Dad walk in.

"Hey, Dipper! You ready to go to Gravity Falls again?" Dad asks.

"Yep I got everything I need." I say. I sit on my bed because tomorrow the bus gets us at six pm. Last year it was noon. I wonder why it's late...

This year I also got a phone. So I can contact my parents and junk. Picture too..

Millie's POV

Today is the day! I finally get to see my Graunt! Or I guess my Great Aunt. I like Graunt better. Anyways I'm going with my Bestie Bella! "Bella are you excited to spend the whole summer with your bestie?" I ask Bella.

"Well duh." She says. I laugh and start to pack more things so I'm not bored on the bus ride.

"You know... I have heard some supernatural things that go on there..." I say.

"Oh I'm sure we will be fine Millie! It's not like there are dinosaurs or anything!" She says trying not to laugh. I giggle knowing there definetly isn't any weird monsters there so... why worry?

It's a full day and a half of being in a bus with my Bestie! Oh this is gonna be great! I am packing extra EXTRA clothes because... it's clothes. You could never have enough clothes.

The bus comes at noon and it's 11:45. I better get my suitcase zipped and ready.

"Bella, you got everything?"

"My phone, charger, toiletries..." She mumbled. "Yep! Got everything!"

Our bus stop is down the street, on the corner of Main and Laurel. It might only take 5 mins to get there but we should be there by now! Just in case. It's 11:50 now! Oh gosh we gotta run!

I give my Stepdad a hug, my mom a hug and my sisters hugs too. Bella told her family bye before coming to my house.

Bella and I BOOKED IT to the bus stop. Once we got there we saw a blue and white bus. On one side it said 'The Speedy Beaver'

The bus halted to a stop. I checked my phone. 12:00 Sharp. I look back at my house. Oh God.. I'm sure gonna miss that place.

"You ready to head into the unknown?" Bella asks.

"Nope." I say. I sigh. "Let's do it." I start to get on the bus heading to the back seat. We sit on the right side of the bus.

I grab my phone and check the time again. 12:05. The bus starts to move and we are off. Leaving La Crosse, Wisconsin. Heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

A few hours later*

"Omg how have you never told me this before?!" Bella snorts and giggles. "That is probably the funniest thing I have heard about you!" She says between laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I have told you that before. But okay. Whatever you say." I say. I gotta admit. It was pretty funny. I start to giggle. Thinking about what I said.

I yawn. I'm getting so tired... Then everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and I'm in a field.. 'Hmm strange' I think to myself.

"Strange indeed." I hear someone say.

"Wait. Who the hell are you?!? Who just spoke? How did you know my thoughts I NEED ANSWERS." I yell.

"Those questions aren't very important. I'll just let you know..." He says, "This won't be the last time you hear me!" He said in a deep tone. "Also pay attention to the Pines family. They are a strange one." He keeps talking to me.. Why?

"Umm.. why do I need to keep an eye on the-" I was cut off by him.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byeee!" Then he's gone. Everything turned black.

"What does he mean 'reality is an illusion'?" I say out loud. It echoes.

I think about his words, his quote... I suddenly feel... guilty? For what? I start to cry feeling bad for something I honestly don't know.

That's when I woke up to Bella shaking me awake.

"Millie!" She was saying. "Camille Jones wake up this instant!" She shook me harder and that's when I woke from my nightmare.

I wake up crying and in a cold sweat. "Bella?!" I give her the biggest hug anyone could ever imagine.

"What are you doing?"

"I- I just awoke from a nightmare and- well I just need some comfort." I embarrassingly say.. But I'm not as embarrassed because she is my bestie and I can tell her everything.

"Aw.. Millie.. what was it about.?" She says interested.

I sigh... I check my phone. Oh my gosh it's noon?!

"Well I was in a field and I heard someone speak..." I continue my story...

"Then I started crying from guilt and woke up." I hung my head.

"So... what was talking to you? Or who?"

"That's what I'm not sure about." I'm so curious on who it was that I'll fall asleep again just to find out. "Do you think I should fall asleep again to see who it was?"

"I'm not sure about that Millie, I mean wasn't he kinda making you uncomfortable..?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." I end up going on my phone and guiding myself to Tiktok. I'm on there for hours.

"Hey Millie?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I hope we don't fight or part ways or anything this summer." She says with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh don't think that way-" I yawn-" Bells... I know we will never part ways.." I fall asleep again.

This time I am in a weird place.. Bella is right next to me. Then everything becomes clear. Im in my classroom. My Choir teacher is telling us to calm down and get ready. I sit down but apparently fall through the chair!

Bella sits down normally without falling.

"Alright! Attendance. Kari look to your right. How about everyone look to their right to see if anyone is missing." He said.

"Millie's gone" Kari said.

"No no! I'm here! Right here!" I try to say.

"Alright. That's a surprise. She's rarely gone." The teacher says.

"Why doesn't anyone hear me I'm right.. ohh wait." I face palm. "I'm invisible. No one can see or hear me. That's nice." I say sarcastically to myself.

"Hey were you at the football game last night?" The annoying kid said, Will.

"Actually, yes I was, Will." The teacher said. "But please stop talking so I can get on with class."

"Okay but that's more difficult than what you think."

"He's got a point. Will is annoying. It's difficult for him to be quiet." Bo snickered.

The scene shifted to lunch.*

"Wow. Millie is rarely gone." Mason said.

"Ugh I wish they could see me!" I said technically silently to myself.

"Yea I know! She didn't even text me this morning that she was gonna be gone!" Bella said.

"Hm strange." Lillian said.

The scene shifted again to science class. Last class of the day.

"Today will be our little 'Scavenger Hunt' day." My science teacher said.

The class cheered. I wanted to do that SO BAD!

I was shook awake AGAIN by Bella.

"Millie! Millie wake up!" She said.

I groan. "Just give me five more minutes mom..."

"Uh I'm not your mother but this is urgent! You need to wake up!"

"Ugh fine!" I woke up abruptly. "Now what do you want?"

"Okay Grumpy Pants." She said "I just wanted to say that we have company."

"What? Seriously? Who else is going to Gravity Falls?"

"I dunno look to your right."

I obviously look. There are two people. One girl who looked overly excited and a boy who has his face in a book.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" The girl exclaimed. "So you guys going to Gravity Falls too?" She asked.

"Hey Mabel. Also yea." Bella told Mabel.

"That's awesome! We should hang out sometime."

"That'd be fun. I'm staying with my friends Graunt Jade. I heard she is amazing."

"Wow! What a coincidence! I'm staying with my Grunkles Stan, and Ford!"

"That's awesome. So, Mabel, who is sitting next to you?"

"Just my brother Dipper. He always has his face in that Journal. No matter what day it is." She sounded sad. Like she really wanted to hang out with her brother but he was too busy. Hmm. I'm sure we can help!

"By the way.. I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella! Well who is sitting next to you?" Mabel asked

"It's just my friend Millie. She always has her face in her phone." She said sorrowfully. " But I get why she has it today. We are on an empty... or mostly empty bus."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for about a half an hour.

"Hey Bella! You wanna sit here and I can tell Dipper to go sit with Millie?" Mabel asked. Oh no. I don't do well with sitting with boys, but Dipper seems nice.

"Oh, uh sure!" Bella moved seats then Dipper moved seats.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi"

"So.. um what you reading?"

"This journal my Grunkle Ford wrote."

"Ooh. Can I look too..?"

"Uhm... Sure I guess." He flips through some of the pages. "You know..? I really don't wanna read this right now."

"Oh? Why not?" I ask. That was fast.

"I kinda wanna know you too. Like how Mabel and... Bella was it..?"

"Yes it's Bella now continue.."

"Like how they are kinda hanging out. I wanna be your friend too so we can hang out often."

"Oh my gosh of course! You know... Uh nevermind." I say shaking my head.

"Um ok.."

We talk for what seems minutes but it's been hours. Four hours infact. I start to get sleepy... very sleepy.

"Good night.." I yawn. "Dipper..." I rest my head in his shoulder. He tensed then relaxed.

"Good night Millie."


End file.
